Un momento entre amigos
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: En lo que continúo con mis historias principales disfruten este corto para la actividad de mi otro foro. Diviértanse con un nuevo momento de Gokú y Pikoro


Un momento entre amigos.

_El recuerdo de un día inolvidable con un final apantallante._

Era un tranquilo día de verano, un día común en la principal escuela de manejo de la Ciudad _"Orange Star"_, y en donde varios aspirantes a obtener su licencia de conductor hacían cola y rellanaban papeles para poder así conducir su propio auto. Entre los que esperaban encontramos a un par bastante particular, y uno de ellos se veía sumamente molesto por estar ahí ahora.

¿Acaso te pasa algo, Pikoro? —le preguntó su acompañante después de oírle bufar su irritación.

¿Y tú qué crees, Gokú? —le respondió el aludido sin ocultar su descontento—. A buena hora se le ocurrió a la fastidiosa de tu mujer esta… ideota —puntualizó bufando nuevamente.

Bueno, Pikoro, muchas gracias por acompañarme… —Gokú prefirió pasar por alto el comentario y sonrió tontamente a modo de disculparse con su camarada—… de verdad no me hubiera gustado venir solo a este curso mientras Gohan y tú se divertían entrenando —añadió.

¡Mph!, como si ella fuera a permitirlo… —masculló el namek mirando a su interlocutor con ganas de matarlo si pudiera… o sea, ¿qué el Saiyajin no conocía el carácter de su mujercita adorada?

La mera verdad es que Pikoro no se explicaba cómo es que también permitió que Milk lo mangoneara mandándolo de igual manera a ese estúpido curso… él no era quien tenía que conducir el auto familiar, mucho menos tenía la necesidad de comer como los humanos o los insaciables Saiyajins. Y, lo peor de todo, tuvo que acceder a ponerse esas espantosas prendas que la muy ingrata le compraba a Gokú para lucir cuando no estaba entrenando, ya que, en su personal opinión, parecía payaso de circo vestido de esa manera. En fin, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue estar ahí acompañando a su "cuate" que quedarse en el monte Paoz a soportar a la señora y sus arranques.

Sr. Son… Sr. Pikoro… —una muchacha se les acercó llamándoles educadamente por sus nombres.

Esos somos nosotros, señorita —Gokú hizo gala de su educación cívica al responderle con amabilidad.

… por favor síganme, les asignaremos a sus instructores de manejo —la señorita le sonrió levemente encaminándose delante de ellos hacia el área de pruebas.

Muy bien, señorita… anda ya, Pikoro, es nuestro turno —el Saiyajin no dudó en hacerle caso, e incluso apuro al namek como si éste último no hubiera escuchado nada. El aludido sólo bufó una vez más.

Lo que faltaba para tener un buen día… a Pikoro le tocó de instructor una mujer entradita en años, pero que no se veía nada mal, y a Gokú un pobre viejecillo que apenas caminaba. El namek pensó que su suerte no podía ser peor.

Permítame presentarme, Sr. Pikoro, mi nombre es Furukawa Hiromi y seré su guía en este curso —le dijo la agradable dama inclinándose un segundo a modo de saludo.

Pues ya que… —respondió éste intentando sonar educado.

Ahora le pido que subamos al auto y siga mis indicaciones al pie de la letra —continuó la señorita Furukawa dirigiéndose al vehículo en cuestión.

Bueno, lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirle la corriente a la tonta esa, ya que entre más pronto terminaran con eso sería mucho mejor. Imitándola se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y echó una mirada de soslayo hacia donde Gokú se encontraba con el anciano instructor, el cual tosía y tosía continuamente al tiempo que trataba de explicar la lección… eso debía ser desesperante, se notaba en el rostro del atolondrado Saiyajin.

Por favor, señor Pikoro, abróchese bien el cinturón de seguridad que tiene a su derecha y fíjese bien como se enciende el auto —la voz de la instructora le hizo volver a prestarle atención a regañadientes. "Esta tipa habla tanto como si fuera una urraca", pensó tratando de disimular su enfado, fingiendo interés en las explicaciones.

La señorita Furukawa hizo lentamente el cambio de velocidad y apretó suavemente el acelerador acomodando el auto compacto en el carril especial para esperar a que el semáforo les diera el siga, y le sonrió ampliamente a su verde acompañante.

¿Ya vio lo fácil que es conducir, señor Pikoro? —le dijo con amabilidad—. Si hace las cosas correctamente hoy mismo puede obtener su licencia de conductor.

¡Bah!, pan comido —resopló el namek minimizando el asunto.

Vaya, se ve que Pikoro la está pasando bien con esa señorita… —observó Gokú tratando de abrochar su respectivo cinturón de seguridad en cuanto recibió un regaño más por parte de su octogenario instructor.

¿Al fin está listo, señor Gokú? —le cuestionó el viejecillo mirándolo con premura, tosiendo unos segundos—. Ahora ponga toda su atención en lo que voy a hacer, ya que después tendrá que repetirlo —puntualizó en cuanto el moreno le afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, tomando firmemente el volante.

El ruido de un motor al acelerar y un grito de desesperación les hicieron volver la cabeza hacia el circuito de pruebas.

¡Mamáaaaa! —fue Pikoro quien lanzó el alarido ya que su instructora arrancó el auto con velocidad en cuanto la señal luminosa del poste cambió al verde.

¡Agárrese fuerte, señor Pikoro! —dijo ésta al tiempo que su amable rostro se contrajo en una mueca de concentración.

¿De verdad así puede conducirse un auto?... —se preguntó Gokú levemente sorprendido, alcanzando a detener en el aire la gorra de Pikoro que había salido volando de su cabeza.

Bien, las horas pasaban y al Saiyajin no le iba nada bien con las lecciones… olvidó unas cinco veces como hacer el cambio de velocidades y meter el clucht, por lo que casi truena el motor del auto; no recordaba cuál era su derecha ni cuál era su izquierda, así que casi choca con otros varios autos al confundir las direccionales; confundió la reversa y se estrelló estrepitosamente contra una pared; y, al final, aceleró cuando no debía terminando en el fondo del lago artificial que adornaba el circuito. Todos los que se encontraban por ahí quedaron sorprendidos ante lo ocurrido, que incluso detuvieron sus vehículos para mirar hacia el cuerpo de agua.

Te costará unos tres años obtener tu licencia… —le dijo el anciano instructor al tiempo que se hundían lentamente.

¿¡Tres años!?... pero yo no tengo mucho tiempo porque tengo que enfrentar a unos… glú, glú, glú… —Gokú rezongó como niño queriendo darle al hombre los detalles de la importante misión que tenía que cumplir antes de terminar sumergido por completo.

Pikoro avanzaba impecablemente en la pista, así que no dudó en burlarse un momento por lo bajo al ver lo ocurrido a su camarada.

¡Jah!, ese Gokú es un idiota —masculló imperceptiblemente acelerando con suavidad en seguida de meter tercera.

Claro que el susto no duró mucho tiempo, ya que los "ahogados" emergieron del lago con Gokú llevando el auto sobre su cabeza, y lo colocó con cuidado en la orilla en cuanto le escurrió el exceso de agua del interior, para dejarlo secar al sol. Al moreno no le pareció nada bueno el conseguir la licencia en tres años, ya que era el tiempo justo que necesitaba para entrenar y mejorar su condición. Además, también recordó la amenaza de su esposa, y no quería quedarse sin comer bien por varios días.

¿Podemos tomar otro auto, señor instructor?... por favor, le prometo que ya no me equivocaré porque ya sé que esta de aquí es mi mano derecha —le dijo al viejecillo en tono de súplica, levantando al fin la mano correcta para asegurar que no mentía.

Bueno… volveremos a intentarlo —el anciano se encontraba pasmado después de haber salido del agua de esa forma tan rara, mas reaccionó y soltó un bajo suspiro de resignación, encaminándose nuevamente hacia la zona de vehículos.

Gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho —y el atolondrado Saiyajin le siguió de cerca, haciendo unas cuantas reverencias delante de él. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraban rodando en la pista.

Era mucho pedir que Gokú hubiera aprendido su lección, ya que volvió a pisar el acelerador a fondo cuando el instructor le explicó claramente que tenía que hacerlo con cuidado.

¡Aaaayyy, animal, te dije que lo hicieras suavemente! —gritó el pobre anciano aferrándose con las uñas al asiento.

¡Lo siento mucho! —respondió Gokú sonriendo con pena, pero no aflojó su pisada.

¡Pisa el freno, el freno! —le dijo el instructor poniéndose levemente azul.

¿Y cuál es el freno?... no lo recuerdo bien —preguntó éste mirando los pedales con duda, ya que todos le parecían iguales.

Rápidamente alcanzó a Pikoro para aventajarlo sin mucha precaución, como ya había hecho con otros autos.

¡Pikoro, ten cuidado que llevo mucha prisa! —le gritó antes de rebasarlo.

¿Pero qué…? —el namek pudo reaccionar a tiempo y, dando un volantazo con pericia, esquivó el golpe—. ¡Oye, Gokú!, ¿qué te pasa?... —le reclamó por todo lo alto, aguantando las ganas de soltar el volante para "regalarle" señas obscenas al desconsiderado Saiyajin.

Ay, señor Pikoro, eso fue fantástico… tiene usted unos grandes reflejos como pocos —observó la señorita Furukawa mirándolo con admiración.

… ¿acaso te volviste loco? ¡Tienes que detenerte ahora! —el verde alienígena no le hizo caso y siguió gritándole a su compañero de luchas.

¡Es qué ya no sé cómo detenerme, lo siento de verdad! —Gokú se explicó sonriendo con su acostumbrado desparpajo, y hasta pareció acelerar otro poco—. ¡Nos vemos luego! —añadió despidiéndose como si nada.

Ah, no, no vas a ganarme —Pikoro rechinó los dientes y también aceleró tratando de ponerse al parejo de él, eso sí, teniendo el cuidado de cambiar correctamente las velocidades.

Se lo digo en serio, señor Pikoro, es usted un conductor nato, un buen alumno —su instructora no dudó en halagarlo por lo bien que recordaba las lecciones, aplaudiéndole brevemente.

Gracias por eso, urraca —le respondió éste sin mirarla ni una sola vez, concentrando en alcanzar al auto que iba adelante.

Y a todo esto…

Pero que buen niño es mi Gohan, tan estudioso y dedicado —se dijo a si misma Milk regresando a la cocina para terminar de preparar la suculenta cena que le daría a su marido y a su hijo en la noche. Por cierto que venía de la habitación de su retoño, al cual le había llevado un ligero tentempié—. Sin Gokú y ese malvado de Pikoro que lo estén molestando puede recuperar el tiempo perdido —añadió sonriente, y tarareó una cancioncita al tiempo que buscaba sus instrumentos de cocina.

El chiquillo llevaba ya como unas cinco horas encerrado en su pieza, estudiando ininterrumpidamente las lecciones de matemáticas en las que se había atrasado por tanto entrenamiento sin sentido en opinión de su madre. En realidad, aparte de estudiar, llenó varias hojas con dibujos de su progenitor y su maestro conduciendo autos de carreras a gran velocidad, y otros en los que los tres entrenaban y vencían a unos androides muy feos… y solo ellos tres.

¿Cómo la estarán pasando mi papá y el señor Pikoro? —se preguntó suspirando hondamente, ya que le hubiera gustado acompañarlos. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Para suerte de Gohan su amigo el Gran Dragón fue a visitarlo asomando la cabeza por la ventana, así que el chico salió sigilosamente de la casa y se fue rápidamente con él hasta donde se encontraba la escuela de manejo, llegando justo a tiempo para ser testigo de la competencia que se desarrollaba sin querer.

Pero… papá… —balbuceó con incredulidad al ver circular con velocidad el auto conducido por su padre, encontrándose junto a su amigo apoyado en una pequeña cerca que rodeaba el circuito de pruebas—… ¿señor Pikoro?... —y sus negros ojos se abrieron con mayor asombro en cuanto su mentor pasó igualmente como rayo.

Para fortuna de muchos la carrera no duró demasiado…

¡Muchacho tonto, dame el volante en este mismo instante! —el viejo instructor consideró que ya había sido suficiente, así que recuperando el aplomo se dirigió a su atolondrado alumno en voz de mando, tratando de sostenerse bien en su asiento.

¿El volante?... ¿en serio quiere que se lo dé? —Gokú miró al ancianito con la duda reflejada en su rostro… ¿había oído bien?

¡Qué me des el volante, dame el volante ya! —respondió el pobre hombre sin medir sus palabras.

Está bien… ¡yaahh! —el despistado Saiyajin se tomó literalmente la petición y, de un buen golpe dado con precisión, separó el volante del tablero—. Aquí tiene el volante, señor instructor —le dijo con amabilidad colocándoselo en las manos.

¡Oh, Kami – sama!, ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto? —al octogenario instructor no le quedó más que suplicar piedad, mirando hacia el cielo.

Ya fuera de control, el auto de Gokú colisionó aparatosamente contra el auto de Pikoro y la señorita Furukawa. Ambos vehículos estallaron en llamas y mucha gente llegó para auxiliar a los heridos, pero afortunadamente no había nada que lamentar ya que el Saiyajin y el namek consiguieron sacar a sus respectivos acompañantes en el último momento. Antes de que lo vieran Gohan decidió retirarse y volver a casa, sintiéndose levemente apesadumbrado por el incidente… no quería ni pensar en lo que diría su madre cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido.

Ya al final del día…

¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? —Milk exclamó con verdadera desesperación en cuanto Gokú le dijo que no les habían dado la licencia ni a él ni a Pikoro, quien decidió quedarse apoyado en una pared al exterior de la casa—. ¿Y por qué no les dieron la licencia? —le preguntó al borde de un colapso nervioso, sacudiéndolo levemente por la camisa.

Bueno, Milk, lo que pasa es que hubo un accidente y entonces Pikoro y yo… —el Saiyajin pensaba en contarle a su esposa gran parte de lo ocurrido, pero lo recapacitó mejor y decidió no decir nada del asunto—… pero creo que podemos intentarlo después de que derrotemos a los androides, ¿no te parece una buena idea? —añadió sonriendo tontamente con desparpajo, palmeándole los hombros con suavidad.

Ay, Gokú, eres un… —la morena no terminó de decirle lo que pensaba en ese momento, ya que se desmayó de la impresión.

Bien, Pikoro decidió irse mientras que Gokú y Gohan tuvieron que atender a Milk. Por nada del mundo el namek volvería a esa escuela de manejo, faltaba más.

_Nota: para que no digan, he quemado mi cerebro en esto… XD. En realidad después se me ocurrió hacer un homenaje de este hilarante capítulo del anime como tal, en donde Pikoro y Gokú comparten un momento como buenos amigos… jajaja, o sea, ¿por qué Pikoro dejó que Milk le impusiera una orden como a Gokú, mandándolo a la escuela y amenazándolo con dejarlo sin cenar? El namek no necesita comer como un Saiyajin… LOL!. Un saludo y esperen pronto un nuevo capítulo de "El Universo está en juego…"_


End file.
